


Nagilum Nightmare

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Naughty Nagilum, Rape/Non-con Elements, bridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagilum holds all the cards - and Picard can't even try to bluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagilum Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate version of what happened in the episode "Where Silence Has Lease". It explores the idea of Nagilum being a lot more interested in human sex than it seemed to be in the actual episode. 
> 
> Inspiration (or blame?) for this one comes from a conversation that I had with my friend B.C. on Twitter.

 

 

"Please, demonstrate how this is accomplished."

"Not likely," Pulaski retorted while Picard glared at the hideous face on the viewscreen that had just asked for a demonstration of how humans 'propagated'.  
  
"I would be very interested in witnessing this," Nagilum insisted in its calm and yet threatening voice that Picard had come to hate already.  
  
"Most of us are rather hesitant when it comes to having sexual encounters in front of others," Riker explained from Picard's left.  
  
"That is most unfortunate," Nagilum remarked and looked at Troi, who suddenly froze - and then began to twitch and gasp.  
  
"Stop this!" Picard demanded while Pulaski and Riker rushed over and knelt down next to the half-Betazoid, who had collapsed on the floor, arms flailing wildly.  
  
"I will - as soon as you agree to demonstrate how humans propagate," Nagilum replied calmly.  
  
"Captain, she's suffocating!" Pulaski exclaimed while she moved her hands over Troi's throat in a desperate attempt at locating the problem from the outside.

"Interesting," Nagilum observed. "Your existence can be terminated rather easily."  
  
"Captain!" Riker shrieked, his voice filled with nothing but panic while Troi's movements became slower and slower, her face turning blue.  
  
Picard looked at Troi, back at Nagilum and then clenched his hands into fists. There was only one option left: A strategic retreat.

"Alright! We will demonstrate!"

Troi suddenly began to cough violently, fresh air finally finding its way into her lungs.  
  
Nagilum looked back at Picard, completely unmoved by Troi's struggle. "Please, begin."  
  
"It isn't that easy," Picard said and felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "We erm... need... preparation."  
  
"I have analyzed your body structure," Nagilum pointed out calmly. "From what I have learned so far all that is needed is for you to take off the various garments that you are wearing."

Picard fell silent for a second - things were definitely _not_ going according to plan.  
  
"Leave the captain out of this," Riker blurted out and stood up. "I will do it."

Nagilum looked at the young first officer. "Protectiveness based on the primitive idea of rank. Interesting - but unnecessary. " It looked back at Picard. "I want _you_ to demonstrate. _You_ represent the highest ranking male. And _she_ ," its gaze went towards Pulaski, "represents the highest-ranking female. You also seem to be somewhat close in age, therefore you are the best available match." It glanced at Troi. "If you don't proceed within the next few of your seconds I will permanently terminate this female's existence."

Picard felt an invisible hand closing around his throat - of course he had taken into account that he might lose this little 'game', but... not like _this_!

In that moment Pulaski stood up, put a reassuring hand on Troi's shoulder and squeezed briefly. Then she walked up to Picard - and put her arms around him.

Picard stared at her. " _Doctor_?! What are you _doing_?!"  
  
"We have to save Deanna," she whispered. "She won't survive another attack. I don't know how that thing did it, but it almost crushed her windpipe. If you and I can keep it from killing her by having sex right here... so be it."

"You cannot be serious," Picard hissed. "We can't just... _do_ it here!"

"We _have_ to," she insisted and put her hand between his legs.

Picard inhaled sharply - he had never had sex in front of other people and much less on the bridge of a starship! What the hell was happening?!  
  
"Why are you walking away?" Nagilum asked, its attention suddenly focused on the rest of Picard's senior officers who had all begun to move towards the door of the Observation Lounge, Troi leaning heavily on Riker. "Don't you want to watch, too?"  
  
"How perverted do you think we are?" Riker snapped and stopped right in front of the door to the lounge, which did not open. "Let us leave the bridge!"

"Why?"

"Because privacy is required!"

"I disagree," Nagilum retorted. "My observations so far indicate that there is no reason for this concept called privacy. You stay."

Riker opened his mouth in order to protest, but Picard was faster. "Number One? Don't provoke it any further, it's no use. Just... turn away."

Nagilum looked back at Picard. "What an interesting species you are - pretending to be open-minded and yet you are embarrassed at the idea of having to watch a perfectly normal biological act." It moved its hideous face even closer. "I'm getting more and more curious. Please, proceed now. I will not tolerate any further delays or interruptions."  
  
Pulaski took a deep breath - and then she began to slowly stroke Picard's cock through the fabric of his uniform.  
  
"Doctor," he gasped. "I don't know if I can do -"  
  
Pulaski simply shook her head, grabbed the zipper of Picard's uniform, opened it and then pulled down the uniform in one swift move, along with the Starfleet briefs. Picard bit his lower lip - he had never felt so humiliated in his entire life, and yet... now that her fingers were moving over his exposed cock with quite a few rather experienced moves he felt something that made his stomach twist when he realized what it was: _Arousal_.  
  
The CMO went down on her knees in front of him, looked at his cock - and then took it into her mouth. Picard let out a short gasp when he felt her hot wetness - it was exciting in a most twisted and bewildering way. Her tongue briefly moved over his cock, tracing its outlines - and then she began to suck, her head moving back and forth rapidly, her hands gently fondling his balls. Picard gasped when his cock hardened almost immediately - he had not expected her to be _this_ good at what she was doing.  
  
Suddenly, the heat was gone. Pulaski stood up, pulled down the zipper of her own uniform and shrugged the whole thing off, along with her bra, panties, socks and boots until she was completely naked. Picard tried to stare at only her _face_ \- until she grabbed his hand, put it right between her legs and began to guide his fingers over her clit. The captain closed his eyes for a second when he realized how soft and yielding she was, and the primitive part of his mind immediately wondered what it would be like to be inside her. He felt his (still erect) cock twitch at the thought and his breathing became heavier while his mind tried to cope with the irrationality of the whole situation. Pulaski suddenly moaned softly - without directly intending it Picard had moved one of his long and thick fingers in and out of her vagina and into more and more wetness there. 

After a little while Pulaski gently slapped Picard's hand away, took it and began to pull him with her to the captain's chair. He almost stumbled over his uniform and was actually glad that he had never fully removed it or the boots - it gave him a chance to focus on trying to walk and nothing else. After all, the sight of Nagilum's watchful eyes that seemed to be burning into his back and the presence of his senior officers who were standing in the corner would both not be exactly helpful when it came to maintaining an erection. And, to make things even more difficult, Deanna's _life_ depended on his ability to perform.

He could _not_ allow himself _any_ weakness, no matter the circumstances.  
  
The two of them finally reached the chair and Pulaski gently shoved Picard into it. She moved over him, knelt down on the seat on either side of his thighs and then slowly sat down on his erection. Picard could not help but groan hoarsely when he felt her wet channel around him and the (now rather small) rational part of his mind that still existed silently thanked her for the position she had chosen - it would not expose their _faces_ to Nagilum.  
  
He opened his mouth in order to say something but Pulaski shook her head.

"Ssh. It's alright, Captain. You're not hurting me. We're doing this for Deanna," she whispered - and then she began to move, slowly at first but then faster and faster, her inner muscles clenching his erection mercilessly.

He forgot about Nagilum, the circumstances - all that mattered was the tight hotness into which his cock was moving over and over again and that surrounded him and that, finally, drove him over the edge. He came, hard and felt his cum rushing into her until both of them sat in the chair, gasping, her head resting on his shoulder. She had not come, and for a moment Picard envied her in the most irrational and twisted way - _she_ had _not_ been forced to allow Nagilum to witness this private moment.  
  
"So that is how it is done," the entity observed from the viewscreen. "Interesting."

 


End file.
